Você é um trash
by RIP's Wizards
Summary: RIPAGEM.Cópia mal feita de uma música, um enredo  q enredo?  sem pé nem cabeça e duas ripadoras perdidas e no limite da paciência. Se tem coragem, venha se perder também!


**Título:** Você é linda  
><strong>Link da fanfic:<strong> .  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Paola Victoria Baggio **{Lavi: Paola Bracho? O.o}**

**Você é um trash**

Hermione acabara de entrar no expresso de Hogwarts quando se depara com uma cena um tanto cômica** (Baby: Eu acho, só acho, que deveria ter dois pontos aqui. ôo) {Lavi: E deveria} **ela teira **(Baby: Teira? Okaay, palavras novas pro meu doce Aurélio! \ô') {Lavi: Teira? Teia? Teia de aranha? Pô, galera, não custava nada usar um feitiço de limpeza antes de mandarem os alunos entrarem, né?}** que dividir o vagão com Draco Malfoy,**(Baby: Troca a vírgula por um ponto e talvez a fanfic seja aceitável. Ah, nem assim.)** ele senta de frente para ela e começa a olhar com desprezo:

-Tenho uma vida e um futuro brilhante pra ser desperdiçado com você **{Lavi:Vírgula.}**Grangeruma **(Baby: Grangeruma? Uau, um sobrenome da Hermione que eu não conhecia!) {Lavi: Grangeruma? Parece nome de gigante! *Lavi imagina Hermione como irmã do Grope e morre*}** snague **(Baby: What is a hell? ) {Lavi: Snuglle? A fic foi do português pro inglês do nada!}** ruim, nesse vagão? **{Lavi: Dê um espaço aqui, sim?}** Eu mereço?

Ela sorriu **(Baby: Ponto.)(Baby [2]: Hermione sorrindo pro Draco? ****Okay, non-canon aqui. uu) {Lavi: Dramione é completamente non-cannon! ****E um casal que eu, absolutamente, não entendo!}**

-Eu não sei **{Lavi: Vírgula}** Malfoy!**(Baby: Dê uma espaço aqui, please.) **Com licença** (Baby: Vírgula) (Baby [2]: Hermione pediu licença pro Draco? Oh, Merlin!)** vou ver onde estão o Harry e o Ron! **{Lavi: Vai abandonar o loiro sozinho? Tadinho, Granger!}**

(Hermione sai Malfoy pensa): **(Baby: Eu penso no porquê desses parênteses estarem aí. òó) {Lavi: Virou roteiro o negócio? O.o}**

-Ela é tão bonita e um anjo até sorriu para mim **{Lavi: Vírgula}** mas ela está com o Weasley **(Baby: Esse não é, não pode ser, o Draco! Ele tava insultando-a até pouco tempo! D:) {Lavi: Até parece que você não sabe que os autores trash são mestres em descaracterizar os personagens, Baby!}**

Ele fez uma cara desapontada **{Lavi: Vírgula}** levantou e falou pra ele mesmo: **(Baby foi caçar as vírgulas rejeitadas nessa frase.)**

-Eu tenho um plano {Lavi: Cebolinha, é você? *-*}

**My life is brilliant. (Minha vida é brilhante)  
>My life is brilliant (Minha vida e brilhante)<br>My love is pure. (Meu amor é puro)  
>I saw an angel. (Eu vi um anjo)<br>Of that I'm sure. ****(Disso tenho certeza)  
>She smiled at me on the subway. <strong>**(Ela sorriu para mim no metro)  
>She was with another man. (Mas ela está ocm outro homem)<br>But I won't lose no sleep on that, (Mas não perderei o sono com isso)  
>'Cause I've got a plan. (Eu tenho um plano)<strong> _{Lavi tá tentando se convencer de que o leu não é uma cópia da música do James Blunt}_

Hermione não voltou ela devia ter ficado conversando com Rony e Harry quando desembarcaram em Hogwarts Hermione o olhou com um ar de desprezo ele a olhou com um olhar que ela nunca tinha visto antes ele se aproximou e disse: **(Baby continua procurando vírgulas rejeitadas na fanfic inteira.) {Lavi: Vírgulas lindas que a titia Lavi ama, apareçam sim?}**

-Você é linda **(Baby: Ponto.) {Lavi: *cofcof* Mentira! *cofcof*}**

- Você bebeu? **(Baby: Aham, veneno. Pra ver se escapo dessa fanfic.) {Lavi foi visitar o depóstio de Firewhisky e já volta. Ou não.}** Hermione disse com espanto **{Lavi: Ponto final!}**

**-**Você e** {Lavi: Atenção! Temos um acento fugitivo! Reunir esquadrão e sair à caça!}** linda **{Lavi: VOCATIVO VEM ACOMPANHADO DE VÍRGULA, CACETE!}** Hermione **(Baby: Vírgula.)** so **(Baby: Só tem acento, caramba. Kira, help! ) {*Lavi chuta o Raito para fora do salão comunal* Kira não, Baby-chan!}** que nunca disse isso.

-Malfoy **{Lavi: Vírgula!}** sem brincadeiras!

-Eu vi seu rosto desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts as mesas lotadas e eu so itnha **(Baby: Mais uma palavra pro Aurélio, ele ficará felicíssimo.) {Lavi: Palavras novas, vírgulas ignoradas e chutadas para escanteio... Yagami, me empresta o Death Note? *Lavi sai atrás do Kira*} **olhos pra você!****

-Me solta** {Lavi: Se eu ganhasse um galeão toda vez que falo "Vírgula!"... **¬¬} Malfoy!

-Eu me sinto triste porque sei que nunca vou estar com você... **{Lavi: Quer faquinha para cortar os pulsos, Draco?}**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful. (Você é Linda . Você é Linda) **_{Lavi canta: You're beautiful. You're beautiful... Que é? Eu gosto de James Blunt. E o coitado não merece estar em uma fic trash! u/u}_**  
>You're beautiful, it's true. (Você é Linda é verdade)<br>I saw your face in a crowded place,(Eu vi seu rosto no lugar lotado)  
>And I don't know what to do,(Eu não sei oque fazer)<br>'Cause I'll never be with you. (Porque nunca estarei com você)**

Hermione o olhava como se ele fosse um louco: **{Lavi: Eu não tenho dúvidas que torturam o Draco para que ele pensassem que gosta da Granger! Draquito, amore, tu gosta do Harry, lembra? #leva cadernada#}**

-Você não está bem **{Lavi: Vírgula}** Malfoy **(Baby: Talvez ele esteja bem Potter. Amanhã ele pode ser bem Weasley, só pra te agradar. 8D) {Lavi riu alto}**

- Eu estou bem **(Baby: Vírgula.)** so **(Baby: NÃO FOI ERRO DE DIGITAÇÃO, É PIRRAÇA MESMO! ÒÓ') {Lavi: Baby, não é pirraça. É BURRICE mesmo! ¬¬}** que nunca terei seu amor..

-Você está em outro mundo! **{Lavi: Pode deixar, Granger! Se esse loiro abrir a boca de novo, eu mando ele diretamente para o mundo do HADES! ÒÓ/}**

-Esse momento vai ficar em minha vida para sempre...

**Yes, she caught my eye, (Sim ela chamou minha atenção)  
>As we walked on by.(Enquanto nos passamos um pelo outro)<br>She could see from my face that I was Flying high,(Ela poderia ver em meu rosto que eu estava voando alto)  
>And I don't think that I'll see her again,(Eu acho que não a verei novamente)<br>But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end.(Mas nos compartilhamos um momento que durará até o fim)**

-Me solta **{Lavi: Vírgula}** Malfoy **{Lavi: Faltou um ponto final aqui!}**

-Você é Linda **(Baby: Por que diabos linda tá com letra maiúscula? Colocou a Linda, de Death Note, aí?) {Lavi: Ahá! Descobrimos que a inspiração da autora foi o filme Uma Linda Mulher! (?)}**

Rony puxou Hermione pelo braço e disse:

-Fique longe dela **(Baby: Vírgula, por Merlin!)** Malfoy

-Creio que não ficaremos juntos novamente **(Baby: Vírgula. Se eu ver mais uma dessa, eu juro que lanço a Avada no primeiro que eu ver. eê) {Lavi: Opa, eu lanço outro só pra garantir que a criatura morreu!} **Hermione.

Ela o olhou com desprezo.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful. (Você é Linda . Você é Linda)  
>You're beautiful, it's true. (Você é Linda é verdade)<br>I saw your face in a crowded place,(Eu vi seu rosto no lugar lotado)  
>And I don't know what to do,(Eu não sei oque fazer)<br>'Cause I'll never be with you. (Porque nunca estarei com você)**

Malfoy vai se afastando **(Baby: Vírgula, caramba! ¬¬)** ela ouve ele **(Baby: O correto seria "****Ela o ouve" Aprender português antes de sair**** escrevendo é bom, sabia? ¬¬) {Lavi: Como se os autores trash se importassem em aprender ou não português} **cantando uma cansao** (Baby: Cansao? Oh, senhor, piedade com esta alma pecadora! D:) {Lavi foi bater a cabeça na parede} **com um refrão mais ou menos assim:****

**[b]You're beautiful. You're beautiful. (Você é Linda . Você é Linda)  
>You're beautiful, it's true. (Você é Linda é verdade)<br>I saw your face in a crowded place,(Eu vi seu rosto no lugar lotado)  
>And I don't know what to do,(Eu não sei oque fazer)<br>'Cause I'll never be with you. (Porque nunca estarei com você)**

FIM **(Baby: ALELUIA, MERLIN É BOM! *O*) {Lavi: Acabaram com a música...}**

**Baby: Caramba, que coisa mais sem noção, sem plot...! Reescreveu a música. Idiotice. ¬¬**

**Lavi: Tá de brincadeira, né? É só ISSO? Ah, ninguém merece! *Lavi sai à caça de um amigo* Scorpius, vem cá! Deixa eu te mostrar o que fizeram com o teu pai!**


End file.
